


Des liens qui se nouent et se dénouent

by malurette



Category: Michel Vaillant (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Alternate Pairings, F/M, Gen, I bet nobody knows who I'm writing about, M/M, Multishipping, Obscure Characters, One Shot Collection, What Ifs, amitiés particulières
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de one-shots alternatifs à ma série Yves/Gabrièle : d'autres possiblités.<br/>1er volet : Yves et Gabrièle ont tous les deux aimé Michel.<br/>2ème : Il y a eu ce fameux "huitième pilote" autrefois.<br/>3ème : Yves aurait pu aimer une autre fille, aussi...<br/>4ème : Et à la génération d'au-dessus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yves/Michel, Gabrièle/Michel ; Admiration poussée

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les fiancés de la route](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702230) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



>   
> **Titre :** Dans l'ombre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Michel Vaillant  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg ; mention de Gabrièle -> Michel, Yves -> Michel, Michel/Françoise et peut-être Michel/Steve   
> **Genre :** incertain  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes** #o7 & 16, « Superstar » et « Invincible, sans égal » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Notes :** en début de série, du temps de _Route de Nuit_ , _Le huitième pilote_ et _Le retour de Steve Warson_ je slashais le monde à fond les ballons ! et puis bien sûr ensuite le canon est parti dans une autre direction...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 650
> 
> "Tout le monde aime Michel Vaillant !"  
> 

Vainqueurs, Michel Vaillant et Steve Warson sur Vaillante. Derrière eux, sur Vaillante également, une belle victoire d'équipe : Yves Douléac et Gabrièle Spangenberg.  
Le talent seul ne suffit pas à expliquer l'ordre d'arrivée d'une course. Il y a la chance aussi ; il y a des accidents qu'on ne peut simplement pas éviter. Et les directives du chef qui choisit parfois privilégier un pilote aimé du public par rapport aux autres pour l'image de la marque.

Qu'il roule solo ou en équipe, Yves, comme tous les autres, fait toujours de son mieux. Il sait qu'il est bon. Pareil pour Gabrièle ; ils sont très bons, même, et pourraient être les meilleurs. Une autre année peut-être... Quand un pilote plus âgé et plus expérimenté refuse de se laisser déclasser, qu'il s'accroche encore et toujours indétrônable par les nouveaux talents qui émergent si bons qu'ils soient, la rage de vaincre seule ne fait pas tout non plus. Cette rage de vaincre, cette flamme, ils l'ont tous. Si elle ne s'éteint pas, c'est tout.  
Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il ne veut même prendre plus sa place.

Michel a toujours été son idole. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, quand il était plus jeune, et maintenant il est son coéquipier ! Il y a eu, c'est vrai, des moments où Yves a été vraiment jaloux, où il aurait voulu le détrôner. Il s'est rangé à la raison et y a renoncé depuis.  
Pour gagner Gabrièle par exemple il n'en a jamais vraiment eu besoin : l'épater elle ne passer par cela. Pour gagner le droit de la fréquenter, aux yeux de la société, et surtout à ceux de son père, c'était une autre question. Pour la garder ensuite, ça n'était toujours pas la bonne méthode. Oui, il a fini par réaliser qu'il n'avait pas à être forcément le meilleur sur la piste, juste très bon, et surtout rester toujours à ses côtés, quoi qu'il advienne, victoire ou défaite.  
Yves regarde Steve embrasser les jolies filles et Michel distribuer des poignées de mains. Il participe à la liesse sans quitter Gabrièle d'un pouce : ça, pour rien au monde.

Dans ces moments-là, au comble du bonheur, il arrive parfois qu'un éclair de panique le traverse : et si jamais Gabrièle finalement renonçait à leur position moins glorieuse, séduite par le charisme certain de Michel ?   
Il sait qu'elle l'admire. Lui-même comprend un peu trop facilement l'intérêt qu'il exerce : quand il avait seize, dix-sept ans, mauvais garçon réchappé de justesse éternellement reconnaissant, il était prêt à tout pour lui ressembler et pour lui plaire. Ensuite dans cette école de pilotes avec que des garçons, où ils se forgeaient des liens de camaraderie forts et sans aucun autre exutoire que le sport et la compétition sportive... oui, il est passé par un stade de confusion des sentiments.   
Oh, ça lui a passé depuis et il préfèrerait ne pas trop s'en souvenir. Ça le laisse un peu honteux et pas mal inquiet.  
Il sait aussi que Michel a une femme qu'il aime et il sait aussi tout l'attachement qui lie Michel à Steve. On raconte qu'on peut aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps de façon différente et après avoir vu ça... il lui arrive alors de craindre de ne pas être le seul.  
Mais Gabrièle lui renvoie un regard franc, sans l'ombre d'un nuage.

Ils sont tous coéquipiers, oui : frères (et soeur) d'armes, mais pour lui et elle il y en a un seul dans le lot qui soit spécial, c'est déjà décidé, et ça n'est pas près de changer. Contrairement à Michel et Steve qui séparent la piste et le reste de leur vie, Yves et Gabrièle ont l'un en l'autre tout à la fois : amour et amitié. Alors, ils sont peut-être à côté du podium au lieu d'être dessus... mais ils ont quand même quelque chose de plus que ces champions.


	2. Yves/Nicolas, Autrefois...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des nouvelles qu'on n'a pas toujours pensé à donner à ses vieux amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De la distance qu'on prend  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Michel Vaillant  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yves Douléac(/Gabrièle Spangenberg), Nicolas Olensky  
>  **Genre :** nostalgique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #02, « Nouvelle ; lettre » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Prompt :** juste sur l’album _Le huitième pilote_ j’ai shippé Yves/Nicolas à fond  
>  et _WTF timeline_ sur le mini spécial récent ~~dont je ne retrouve pas les références~~ où Michel rencontre le fils de Nicolas déjà âgé de 15 ans ?! ça fait quel âge aux autres persos maintenant, ça ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Nicolas Olensky est rentré en Russie, comme prévu depuis longtemps. Après le rallye qui a couronné la fin de sa formation, il est resté le minimum lié par son contrat chez Vaillante. Il a tenu ses engagements sans les rompre, contrairement à ce que certains annonçaient avant même son arrivée. Mais il n’y a pas eu non plus de bouleversement inattendu où, tellement séduit par la course automobile occidentale, il aurait signé un nouveau contrat et serait reste... Non. Il est reparti faire bénéficier ses compatriotes de ce qu’il a appris sur place. 

Ils sont restés en contact, avec les anciens de l’école Vaillante. Ils ont échangé des lettres, pour se raconter les espoirs, les victoires, les défaites... elles portaient surtout sur le champ professionnel ; pas ou bien peu de vie personnelle. On a sa pudeur...   
Et peu à peu, elles se sont espacées. Ils n’ont pas tout dit non plus. 

Nicolas n’a jamais su comment raconter le jour où il s’est découvert un fils. L’enfant est né pendant son absence et sa fiancée de l’époque ne l’en a pas prévenu. Elle n’a jamais pardonné qu’il se soit séparé d’elle pour venir en France et elle n’a pas voulu le revoir quand il est enfin revenu.   
Le garçon a grandi et refusé de marcher dans les pas de son père ; si la mécanique et la compétition l’attirent comme lui, il n’a jamais su se débrouiller sur quatre roues et s’est mis à la moto. 

Yves n’a pas dit non plus qu’il a rencontré Gabrièle. Au début parce qu’il ne croyait pas qu’il aurait jamais sa chance, et ensuite parce que... elle est devenue le monde pour lui et il en oublié tout le reste, les autres...

C’est curieux comme vont les choses : il était son meilleur ami quand ils n’étaient pas encore vraiment des hommes. Et pourtant ils se sont si rapidement perdus de vue en vieillissant, en mûrissant. Leur amitié d’autrefois qu’ils avaient crue si spéciale n’était finalement peut-être pas si profonde ?  
Il est toujours resté une distance entre eux. Même si secrètement ils ont pu sentir une connexion plus profonde, en public ils restaient le type d’amis qui se saluent en se serrant solennellement la main plutôt qu’en se faisant la bise : la distance artificielle est restée, ils ne l’ont jamais comblée, et elle a fini par augmenter de plus en plus. 

Nicolas a fait équipe un temps avec Roy : he oui, là-dessus leur instructeur avait raison ; ils formaient un bon tandem. Mais ça n’a pas duré. Yves est d’abord parti sur une carrière plutôt solo, jusqu’à rencontrer la partenaire idéale et depuis ça tient. 

Ils ont parfois des nouvelles l’un de l’autre par la presse sportive internationnale. C’est comme ça que Nicolas a fait la connaissance de Gabrièle : sur le papier. Mais c’est tellement rare, et d’une telle distance.

C’est comme ça. Ils se reverront peut-être un jour, pour de vrai, au hasard d’une compétition. 

Yves note quand même de, le jour où il épousera enfin Gabrièle, penser à prévenir Nicolas au moins et peut-être les autres aussi, les vieux copaisn d’autrefois, pas juste les amis d’aujourd’hui. Même s’ils ne feront pas le déplacement, même s’ils ne répondront pas tous. Il ne s’attend pas, en fait, à ce qu’ils répondent. Mais il le fera quand même. En souvenir de cette époque où ils n’étaient pas encore vraiment adultes, lui encore moins, et où jamais ils n’auraient cru le voir mûrir à ce point ?


	3. Yves/Ada, Autres possibilités

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peut-être que la façon dont on rencontre les gens joue aussi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans une autre vie ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Michel Vaillant  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yves Douléac(/Gabrièle Spangenberg), Yves/Ada, Ada/Jules Morin, Benjamin/Mme Douléac  
>  **Genre :** et si...  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #13, « Liens » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Le retour de Steve Warson_ ; _Des filles et des moteurs_ ; et pas mal plus loin...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800

Dans une autre vie, se dit parfois Yves, il aurait été routier comme son papa. Chauffeur d’un gros camion pour Monsieur Benjamin, et il aurait peut-être flirté avec la dame à tout faire qui seconde Monsieur Benjamin pour les trucs administratifs : Mademoiselle Ada. Elle est belle avec ses traits aigus, ses cheveux si noirs, et cet accent étranger quand elle parle. 

Il se le dit parfois, mais pas souvent. Il réalise aussi que, ah mais, non : s’il était resté toujours à Marseille, enfin, basé à Marseille en étant routier, il ne l’aurait pas rencontrée du tout. Il l’a trouvée dans le port d’Amsterdam, parce qu’il y a accompagné Monsieur Michel, parce qu’il le connaissait un peu mieux maintenant qu’il était dans son école de pilote et plus juste apprenti routier.  
Dans cette autre vie, il ne l’aurait jamais rencontrée du tout. Est-ce que Michel l’aurait ramenée quand même à Benjamin et il l’aurait rencontrée après ? Ça aurait changé beaucoup de choses. (Il ne se demande pas si Michel s’en serait sorti aussi bien si lui n’avait pas été là. Avec le bain forcé dans le port d’Amsterdam et tout. Michel Vaillant s’en sort toujours, de toute façon.)

Dans la vraie vie ils ont tissés des liens dans cette nuit d’Amsterdam où ils essayaient ensemble de sauver Michel, et puis ensuite sur la route du retour... Il se souvient, et puis il réinvente un peu aussi.  
Il y avait Steve dans la voiture de Michel : évidemment, les deux amis qui venaient juste de se retrouver après une longue séparation avaient sans nul doute beaucoup de choses à se dire. Et mademoiselle Ada dans la sienne, lui, petit Yves de Marseille tellement impressionné d’avoir contribué à cette aventure et d’avoir cette dame comme passagère... ohlala. 

Il a connu là ses premiers émois d’homme. Des sentiments, des désirs qui n’avaient plus rien à voir avec les amitiés même profondes et les ambitions qu’il connaissait à l’école des Vs. Il s’est demandé pendant des kilomètres s’il pouvait essayer de l’embrasser et en définitive n’a jamais osé. Il a lu ou cru lire dans ses yeux qu’elle était déjà amoureuse de Michel, et s’était aussi rendu compte qu’elle ne serait pas de taille. Elle était déjà résignée, et pas prête à accepter un faire-valoir à la place. Trop jeune, trop immature ; ahlala, ahlala. Donc lui aussi a suivi son exemple et a muselé ces envies nouvelles et indues.

À la place il a joué son rôle de brave garçon. Il lui a dit combien l’oncle Ben serait gentil avec elle si elle venait de la part de Michel et puis la sienne aussi un peu. Que sa maman à lui l’aiderait les premiers temps, que lui et Michel repasseraient de temps en temps.  
Il a pu lui faire juste la bise en partant ; à la française : ça l’a surprise mais elle s’est laissée faire.   
Et ça a été fini.

*

Il ne l’a pas beaucoup revue depuis. Lui était occupé par ses cours et ses courses, à devenir un homme d’une autre façon ; elle à refaire sa vie professionnelle dans le bureau de Benjamin Vaillant où il n’entrait plus beaucoup.  
Ça n’était pas exactement ce dont elle rêvait mais au moins elle avait vue sur une cour ensoleillée, du beau temps pour ses jours de congés, et les routiers se montraient pas mal plus respectueux que les marins imbibés d’alcool qu’elle avait à servir autrefois dans ce bar sombre humide et enfumé. Moins de mains baladeuses, moins de commentaires déplacés, et sûrement rien de sa part à lui.

C’est un rêve qui a duré quelques heures, vite oublié. À quoi se jouent les liens que l’on peut tisser ou non, ceux qui durent, ceux qui se défont...

Aujourd’hui sur l’oreiller d’Yves s’étale une chevelure blonde, repose un visage aux traits plus doux. Il mène une vie plus folle. Il a laissé sans regret mademoiselle Ada à sa vie sage.

*

Et puis voilà que chez Maman et Oncle Ben ça parle mariage. Doublement ! le leur, à leurs âges ! et le sien avec Gabrièle. Et puis... voilà même un triplet. Éclate au jour un secret qui couvait depuis celui de Michel et Françoise : mademoiselle Ada les quitte pour aller vivre dans une ferme.  
Oncle Benjamin ne l’a pressée de questions mais il a quand même compris – il ne laisserait pas partir une de ses protégées à l’aveuglette – qu’il y a ce type rencontré à la grande réception qui a brassé tant de monde et avec qui elle est restée en contact.

Les suppositions vont bon train du coup : va-t-elle renouer avec son passé de Nouvelle Zélande mais dans un coin moins ensoleillé, est-ce que ça l’intéresse plus d’avoir encore des camions à gérer ou de changer de domaine... La seule certitude, c’est qu’elle s’est trouvé un nouvel amour qui vaille la peine, sinon elle ne se lancerait pas dans une telle aventure ? En tout cas l’assemblée Douléac-Vaillant le lui souhaite. 

Mais ça alors, quand même...


	4. Mme Douléac/Benjamin Vaillant, La vie qui va

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Douléac a déjà perdu un mari et sa vie ne s'est pas arrêtée pour autant. Même si elle a bien changé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Épouse, mère, compagne, veuve  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Michel Vaillant  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Madame Douléac/Benjamin Vaillant, mention d’Yves Douléac/Gabrièle Spangenberg  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T-  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Graton, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #22, « bercer » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** spéculatif des années dans le futur ; je doute fortement que ça arrive pour de vrai dans la série  
>  **Avertissement :** death fic  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Elle a déjà été mariée et s’est retrouvée veuve très vite ; elle restera pour toujours Madame Douléac. Son nom de jeune fille, elle s’en est joyeusement débarrassé en épousant son grand amour. Le nom de son époux est aussi celui qu’il a transmis à leur fils : raison de plus pour le garder.

Alors non, même si, après de longues, très longues années de respect mutuel, de compagnonnage et d’affection, elle a fini par épouser Benjamin – et oh, qu’il lui en fallu de temps pour accepter de ne plus le considérer comme Monsieur le Patron – elle ne sera jamais Madame Vaillant. Madame Vaillant c’est Élisabeth, ou Agnès ; des dames respectables, dans la famille, les épouses toujours, les mères des enfants. La lignée aînée, aussi : c’est curieux comme Françoise, malgré son mariage avec Michel, a l’air d’une éternelle fiancée. 

Quant à elle avec son Yves, même si c’est tout comme si Benjamin l’avait élevé, elle ne se sent pas faire partie du clan. D’autant plus avec cette courte période où il a bien failli se faire voyou et il a fallu l’intervention de Michel pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.  
Depuis il s’est trouvé une bonne place, et même une fiancée adorable. Ah, du jour où elle l’a rencontrée, elle a été conquise : cette Gabrièle rendra son fils heureux.

Mais elle s’égare. Voilà. Depuis qu’elle est rassurée sur le sort de son petit qui a bien grandi, elle a accepté de se dire qu’elle-même n’est pas encore si vieille et qu’elle avait encore une vie devant elle.  
Elle et Benjamin ont pourtant fait ça à l’ancienne, à échanger des promesses solennelles longtemps avant de se donner le moindre baiser. Entre eux, il y a de la tendresse surtout ; même s’ils rallument aussi quelques feux qu’elle croyait oubliés...

Ils ont bien quelques années devant eux. Benjamin non plus n’est pas encore si âgé, mais déjà vieillissant. Le poids des soucis de toute une vie, après leur mariage, maintenant qu’il prend enfin le temps de souffler un peu, le rattrape d’un coup. Un accident de santé après l’autre, il décline. 

C’est quelqu’un d’autre autre qui le secondera, assurera la continuité et reprendra un jour l’entreprise des Transports Benjamin Vaillant. Il lève un peu le pied, mais trop tard. Il espérait qu’Yves prendrait sa suite : ça semblait logique ; il l’a élevé comme un un oncle et a fini par épouser sa mère, il aurait aussi bien pu l’adopter. Il a attendu longtemps que le garçon change d’avis ; he non. Yves s’est rangé dans les traces du vrai neveu et filleul de Benjamin – c’est comme s’il en avait un deuxième, tiens. Benjamin pas eu d’enfants et n’en aura pas. Il a considéré Michel presque comme le sien, à une époque... et Yves définitivement.  
Ça ferait jaser, bien sûr, s’il l’avouait. Les gens sont tellement prompts à imaginer le mal ! Il n’aurait jamais touché la femme d’un de ses gars de son vivant et il lui a fallu beaucoup de travail après pour admettre que Madame Douléac lui plaisait et n’était pas définitivement mise à l’écart de tout par son veuvage. 

Sa femme aujourd’hui regarde la fatigue qui tombe sur lui. Une première attaque, une seconde... Benjamin se retrouver alité et le médecin cesse de parler de guérison. Elle voit venir la suite... Elle a déjà vu mourir un mari, durant ces heures terribles qu’a duré son agonie après l’accident. Elle a enduré son sort des années sans se plaindre. Ces années encore elle a su trouver quand même du bonheur. Sa vie, leur vie, n’ont pas été si pires. Elle est reconnaissante pour ce qu’elle a reçu.  
Elle se résigne à bercer les derniers instants d’un second époux. 

Ils ne seront pas restés officiellement mariés bien longtemps mais depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissent, elle perdra un compagnon sûr. Elle sait que quand le moment viendra, ça sera toujours trop tôt, elle ne sera jamais prête, mais elle fera face. L’important, pour elle, est d’abord que Benjamin s’éteigne en paix, sans souffrance, sans regret. Ensuite, il lui faudra consoler Yves. Son grand garçon si sensible... Elle-même saura rester digne et forte. Elle se raccroche à l’idée que Gabrièle sera là pour lui, qu’elle la secondera. Qu’elle saura lui montrer la vie qui va : ce qui part, ce qui reste, ce qui reste encore à venir.


End file.
